The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson: The Deleted Scenes
by KagsChann
Summary: Alternate/Deleted if you wanna call them that to the story The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson. They are in no particular order. Please read and review. Suggestions are being taken. Bad summary is... sad.
1. Finding Lucy

**The Ruining Of Loki Laufeyson: The Deleted Scenes**

**Summary: Since the author, KagsChann, feels like there needs to be more Touch Base Action in her story- here are some **_**deleted**_** scenes (if I can really call it that). Possibly a few alternate scenes as well.**

* * *

**Scene: Finding Lucy**

**(I wanted to write just **_**how**_** Loki chose Lucy)**

* * *

Blue light flashed across Central Park, startling everyone, and Loki appeared, standing straight as they all fell, frozen, to the ground. They would not remember this, that light. When the mortals awoke from their unconscious state, it would be as if a mere second passed. Save for the few that took more dramatic falls upon Loki's arrival.

He searched the park for something, someone... Any mortal girl would not do, he needed one that had _heart_, one that would have not the strength to fight back. One with... intruiging qualities.

When he turned his head to the left, Loki heard the scream of a girl a few feet away. She was hovering over a boy, lying still on the grass. Loki narrowed his eyes, smiling devilishly as he approached her. Her scream, that melodious sound of absolute fear and anguish... Loki would not let that sound go unacknowledged. He liked the way it sounded. Loki wanted to hear it caused underneath the burning of his fingertips.

This mortal girl, unruly curls of blonde locks, styled so intricately- was inticing. She was lean, and she still had the lusciousness of a curvy youth. Her scent- Loki could smell it as if she was right against him. Oh, it was then he knew he would have no other.

She instantly looked up at him when he stood directly over her, eyes so brown, so clear- but she was trembling. Loki's devilish smile grew more devious, he was about to touch the mortal girl, but she scrambled to her feet.

She _ran_ from him.

"It's a chase, you want, mortal?" He said beneath his breath, but he knew she heard him despite it.

Loki summoned a copy of himself to chase her through the woods. He disappeared from the central park, the other mortals awaking from their black-out. The sounds of the man this mortal girl had just previously been hovering, were desparate. The man yelled for her.

"_LUCY!_"

So, she had a name.

It fit her.


	2. Invective

**"Invective"**

* * *

Lucy cowered in the corner, while Loki was intent on talking her down, making her feel like an ant, ready to be squashed by his boot. Her back was pressed against the wall, while her fingernails scratched into it the more he came closer to her. She did not want to be there.

"You think yourself comely, do you mortal girl?" Loki smirked, "You think yourself desirable?"

Lucy knew not how to answer that question. She whimpered, shaking like an earthquake beneath her feet. Loki was now a single foot in front of her. Lucy heard her heart pounding, echoing in her ears.

"I think not that I would take that of an _ugly_ mortal." Loki reached down, taking a piece of Lucy's hair in between his fingers. He rubbed it against his fingertips, reveling in its softness. How easily he could shred those locks, how easily he could break this girl. "Perhaps you might call yourself attractive. A pretty thing."

Lucy cringed as he tugged her hair.

"However, you are _my_ pretty thing."


	3. Lucy Dred and the God of Mischief

**Lucy Dred and the God of Mischief - DELETED**

**(takes place right before the epilogue. my mind decided it was time to write something like this. Lucy going off on Loki for making her miserable, or something. Sorry if Lucy and Loki are OOC... it's been a while, has it not?)**

* * *

_"Hello, Lucy."_ He said to her, his voice sounding like a song - one she had almost forgotten, but never truly would ever forget.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt tears prickle at the crooks of her eyes. Was it really him standing there in front of her, cool and casual? How could he be so casual? How could he _dare_ face her on such an important day. Her birthday.

Lucy's twenty-third birthday.

"Loki..."

"Ah, you breathe my name as if you do not believe I am here, Pet."

Lucy could hardly breathe, she could feel her heart as if it would burst. It hurt, and it felt like a wave of anger the more she stood there, staring at him in his towering height even from the distance. Oh, how it brought back every feeling in an instant. The sole reason her life turned completely around and upside down. The reason why Richie would not even take a second glance at her. Loki of Asgard, God of Trickery... Mischeif, Lies and Deceit. Yes, it was him.

"How _dare _you..." Lucy shuddered.

Loki lowered the staff in his fingers, knitting his brows together. How dare he? What? Loki twisted his lips into a different expression, whilst tilting his head to the side, "Lucy."

"Do you know what I went through?" Lucy asked him, "When Thor brought me home... when I knew that I would never see you again... Loki!"

He swallowed, for, he should have figured that she would be angry with him taking so long to come back for her.

"You were going to marry that mortal boy... I was ruining your life, Lucy."

"And yet, I left him because of you. You came back knowing this. I saw you all the time, Loki... I felt like I was going mad because of you - those illusions of you every where I went, seeing you no matter how hard I tried to ignore-" But she did not try to ignore him, illusion or not. Lucy shook her head and rose her arm above her head.

Loki was entranced at her speed when she approached - the awe replaced by sting when her hand made contact with his cheek. He did not become angry, no, Loki was actually relieved at this. He stared into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Lucy and lifted his hand to cradle her cheek in it. She tried to push him away at first, but her efforts were slain as Loki careened closer and closer.

"You have made such a mess, Pet."

Lucy's heart was going insane with tremors, and skips. A wave of fire washed over Lucy, and she protested as much as she could before Loki's lips touched hers.

It was all over then, and Lucy suddenly forgave Loki for everything.


	4. Cotton

**"Cotton"**

**(I might not have mentioned whether or not Lucy had been wearing any other clothes prior to when Loki brought her the gowns. Aside from the clothes she had been wearing when he captured her. This is partly an ALTERNATE, partly deleted -or whatever you might call it- scene. How 'bout we call it more alternate)**

* * *

"You will find everything you need in the privy."

The doors were opened once more, a mysterious gush of wind following them. _Whoosh_. Lucy knew she was locked in those chambers when she no longer heard Loki's steps, when she no longer felt his presence around her. Slowly, though, Lucy opened her eyes. She was overtaken by the scene in front of her. Never, in her life, not even in a museum, had Lucy seen such an extravagantly decorated room. Gold... was this all gold?

Her heart pounded, looking down at the emerald green sheets below her. Her fingers could feel the silk material, cool, crisp. She shuddered at how identical the color was to Loki's eyes. Lucy pushed herself from that bed immediately.

The floors were white, marbled with black and gold- hard. Lucy's tennis shoes looked so dirty against them. Her hands untied the strings of them, gasping when they fell apart in between her fingers. Her shoes were so broken, so worn- she had not remembered them being so trashed before being... _kidnapped._ Looking at the rest of her clothes, she was disappointed to see they were practically in shreds as well. Just how? _How?_

Lucy sighed in defeat. This would be her prison now, her only place. The last place she would probably ever see. What type of monster would so such a thing?

_Only one from another world would actually whisk a girl to another planet... Or maybe kidnappers were just that exaggerated these days._

But, Lucy knew Loki was no _ordinary _kidnapper.


End file.
